The invention relates to a separator for a wet vacuum cleaner, comprising a bottom and a sidewall provided with slots delimited by lamellas, wherein through the slots an air/gas flow enters that contains dirt/dust particles and/or water droplets.
Traps or separators having a plurality of slots are known. The slots are delimited by neighboring stay-shaped lamellas having a wedge-shaped cross-section widening radially outwardly. In such separators, an air channel results in which the incoming air is guided along both sides of the lamellas so that it reaches a very high speed. In this way, the sucked-in dust particles and water droplets reach the interior of the separator where the dust particles and water droplets are partially mixed with one another. The moist dust and dirt particles deposit on the way from the separator to the exit of the device in the interior of the device. This inevitably leads to germ infestation of the interior of the device.